finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эос (Final Fantasy XV)
Эос - мир Вселенной Final Fantasy XV. Иногда его называют "звездой" , и японская версия обучения, посвященного Астралам и Оракулу подтверждает, что это название относится именно к Эосу.The Six and the Oracle lore tutorial. По ходу игры персонажи посещают два континента Эоса. Их климат от умеренного до засушливого, однако существуют области, магическим образом превращенные в снежные поля. Эос поражен таинственной болезнью, известной как Звездная скверна, удлиняющей ночи. Сюжет Информации о сотворении Эоса нет, но известно, что шестеро Астралов были либо созданы как часть его либо одновременно с ним.『FF15』にはキーアイテムが存在する。チョコボは戦闘を回避することも可能【TGS2015】 опубликовано на Dengekionline Шестеро Астралов это Титан - бог земли, Раму - бог грозы, Левиафан - богиня морей, Шива - богиня льда, Ифрит - бог огня и Багамут - бог войны. Шестеро должны защищать Эос и его жителей ото всех угроз, даже от самих себя. Люди - преобладающий разумный вид - были созданы по образу и подобию Астралов. Они почитают богов несмотря на то, что те говорят на собственном языке и цели их не всегда совпадают с человеческими. В Final Fantasy XV: Эпизод Ардин диорама Верстела Беситии иллюстрирует имперское представление о происхождении мира. Предположительно Эос образовался около 4,5 миллиардов лет назад, а шестеро Астралов, защитников Эоса пришли на него в древнюю Сольхеймскую эру. Окаменевшие останки вероятных древнейших людей были обнаружены в регионе Пицтала. Некоторые ученые считают, что люди впервые научились использовать огонь в регионе Суккарп задолго до формирования уивилизации Сольхейма. Согласно легенде, Ифрит одарил человечество своей "пылающей мудростью" и позднее взошел на престол Сольхейма. Много лет назад на Эос упал метеорит, Титан поймал его, не допустив катастрофических разрушений. В настоящее время метеорит известен как Метеорит Шестерых. В некоторых локализациях говорится, что метеорит стал источником паразита названного Звездной скверной. Когда именно он упал неизвестно. Под присмотром Шестерых цивилизация Сольхейма процветала. Сам Ифрит одарил ее огнем и знаниями. Сольхейм был технологически развитой цивилизацией, наивысшими достижениями которой были магитех-механоиды и воздушные корабли. Но в своей гордыне Сольхейм отверг богов, и разгневанный Ифрит решил уничтожить его. Шестеро поклялись защищать мир даже от самих себя, остальные Астралы выступили против Ифрита и началась Астральная война. В результате этой войны и распространения Звездной скверны Сольхейм пал. Ифрит был сражен в дуэли с Багамутом и упокоился на вершине горы Раватог. В Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future- описана иная цепь событий, в которой во время войны Багамут попытался уничтожить Эос. В то время как другие Астралы привязаны к миру и управляют естественными явлениями в нем, Багамут существует в ином, отделенном от планеты измерении, стоя выше других богов. Попытке Багамута уничтожить Эос помешали остальные Астралы, но противостояние Драконию истощило их, и на долгие тысячи лет они погрузились в сон. Багамут, неспособный так быстро вновь использовать Теравспышку, придумал новый способ очистить планету от заразившей ее Звездной скверны. Багамут избрал два рода смертных, которых наделил силами, способными противостоять Звездной скверне. Члены дома Флёре стали первыми Оракулами, род Люцисов Кэлумов стал править в королевстве Люцис, созданном после падения Сольхейма. Ардин Люцис Кэлум был избран Кристаллом спасителем Эоса от Звездной скверны. Сам Кристалл хранит душу звезды, боги вручили его Люцисам Кэлумам и поручили им охранять его. Исцеляя людей, пораженных Звездной скверной, Ардин поглотил бесчисленных демонов - существ, боящихся света, в которых превращаются живые существа, зараженные паразитом. В результате Ардин стал воплощением Звездной скверны, и Кристалл отверг его. Ардину было отказано в восхождении на трон и первым королем Люциса стал его младший брат - Сомнус Люцис Кэлум. Согласно легендам, Сомнус и первый Оракул путешествовали по Эосу, заключая заветы с Астралами, и изгнали из мира Звездную скверну. Однако правдивость этих легенд сомнительна, поскольку существование Ардина было вычеркнуто из истории. Душа Ардина оказалась заражена Звездной скверной, и потому, пока он существует, мир не может быть окончательно исцелен. Багамут вручил Сомнусу Кристалл, в котором заключена душа Эоса, - магический артефакт огромной силы, и Кольцо Люциев, ставшее реликвией королевской семьи. Кольцо позволяет носящему его использовать силу Кристалла, а также хранит в себе души всех королей, и потому правящий монарх может призвать на помощь духи своих предков. Боги поручили королевскому роду Люциса охрану Кристалла, пока не родится Истинный Король, который окончательно изгонит тьму из мира. Несмотря на то, что много лет назад Звездная скверна отступила, появилось пророчество о ее возвращении: "Тьма, окутавшая весь мир, знаменует появление Короля света". На востоке Эоса, где когда-та существовал Сольхейм, Сомнус основал королевство Люцис. После Астральной войны и эпидемии Звездной скверны мир лежал в руинах, а Астралы спали в ожидании пришествия Избранного Короля. Лишь Багамут в своем измерении ждет момента, когда сможет наделить избранника Кристалла Светом Провидения. , на которой изображен Багамут, вручающий королю Кристалл.]] После окончания Астральной войны установился долгий период стабильности и мира, образовались новые государства: Люцис, Аккордо, Нифльхейм и Тенебра. Аккордо - наименьшее из всех, - расположен на островах, окруженных Сиджилльским океаном. Это процветающая и экономически развитая страна. Империя Нифльхейм, управляемая домом Альдеркаптов, стремится возродить величие Сольхейма.Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania Translation Project — History of Eos опубликовано на Medium Люцисом и Тенеброй управляют избранные богами семьи, которые должны также возвестить о рождении Истинного короля. Во главе Тенебры стоит род Флёре, избранные женщины котрого становятся Оракулами, способными исцелять зараженных Звездной скверной. Боги наделили Оракула способностью говорить с ними и направляют ей на помощь божественных Посланников, через которых доносят свою волю до человечества. Истинная цель Оракула - помочь королю Люциса стать Истинным королем. Спящие Астралы стали легендами, и считается, что они пробудятся, когда родится описанный в пророчестве Король Света. Скверна, угасшая во времена Астральной войны, вновь появилась в Эосе, когда империя Нифльхейм начала ставить эксперименты над демонами. Нифльхейму удалось создать новый тип вооружения - магитех-пехоту. И благодаря ей империя начала захват других государств. Люцис, находящийся под защитой магии Кристалла, защитил свои земли магическим барьером, который поддерживает правящий монарх. Но постепенно под давлением Нифльхейма, радиус барьера сокращается, и в настоящее время только королевский город надежно укрыт им. За пределами Стены появляются демоны, а таинственная "эпидемия исчезновений" опустошает имперские земли. Ночи становятся все длиннее, демоны становятся особенно жестокими, но Лунафрейя Нокс Флёре, действующий Оракул, без устали путешествует по миру, чтобы не дать ему погрузиться в бесконечную тьму. Она верит, что Истинный король уже появился на свет, и что это Ноктис Люцис Кэлум - последний в роду Люцисов Кэлумов, 113-й наследник престола. Империя Нифльхейм захватывает Инсомнию и похищает Кристалл. Король Регис убит, и принцу Ноктису приходится отправиться в путешествие, которое позволит ему вернуть трон и спасти Эос от демонов. Путь ему указывают два человека, чьи цели различны: Лунафрейя, которая хочет, чтобы Ноктис исполнил свое предназначение, и Ардин, избравший себе новое имя Изуния, ставший канцлером Нифльхейма, само воплощение Звездной скверны, известный как Бессмертный проклятый, чье имя было вычеркнуто из истории. Ардин помогает Ноктису стать Истинным Королем, потому что хочет уничтожить род своего брата и потому что только Истинный Король может освободить его его душу от Скверны. Лунафрейя пробуждает спящих Астралов, и Ноктис проходит их испытания, чтобы заручиться их поддержкой. Испытания - Откровения - могут быть весьма разрушительны, а сражение с Левиафан приводит к настоящей катастрофе в Альтиссии. После того как Ардин убивает Лунафрейю, Эос погружается в хаос, и Скверна распространяется все быстрее. Когда Ноктис находит Кристалл, тот неожиданно поглощает его. В астральном мире внутри Кристалла он встречает Багамута, который объясняет ему, что в Камне хранится душа Эоса, и что Ноктис может уничтожит Звездную скверну, убив Ардина и демонов светом Провидения, но лишь ценой собственной жизни. Ноктис остается внутри Кристалла десять лет, на которые Эос погружается в нескончаемую ночь. Повсюду кишат демоны, а выжившие люди нашли приют в Лесталлуме, электростанция которого вырабатывает достаточно энергии, чтобы отпугивать демонов. Биолог Сания Йигр продолжает исследовать феномен долгой ночи и обнаруживает выступ в земле, который называет очагом заражения. Она считает, что именно он является источником плазмодий Звездной скверны. Это может означать, что заражена сама планета и именно поэтому многочисленные демоны появились когда скрылось солнце. Через десять лет Ноктис возвращается в Инсомнию, чтобы уничтожить Ардина. Они сражаются, используя силу королей, и Ноктис выходит победителем. Он использует Кольцо Люциев, призывая духи своих предков, которые убивают его, чтобы он мог попасть в посмертие. Ноктис объединяет силы Кристалла и королей Люциса, чтобы очистить душу Ардина от Звездной скверны. Демоны исчезают, и над Эосом вновь восходит солнце. Альтернативный финал В ''Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future- описано иное развитие событий. Силы Ардина становятся слишком велики для того, чтобы Истинный Король мог уничтожить скверну при помощи Кольца Люциев, и Багамут решает реализовать свой изначальный план и уничтожить Эос. Он оживляет Лунафрейю и дает ей новые силы и поручение: поглощать тьму. Однако когда она узнает о его истинной цели, она отвергает такую судьбу и вместе с Ноктисом, Ардином, королями прошлого и остальными Астралами убивает Багамута. Магия, Астралы и Кристалл уходят из Эоса, но прежде чем разрушиться, Кристалл поглощает Звездную скверну и очищает Эос. Солнце восходит вновь. Человечество выживает и теперь может само творить свою судьбу, не направляемое богами и Кристаллом. Локации Континент Люцис *Каво **Инсомния ***Цитадель *Лейде **"Молот" **Причал Галдина **Ангелгард **Пик Лонгвайт **Лагерь Лонгвайт **Шахты Балува **Каналы Крестхольма **Формаутский гарнизон **Форпост в степи **Кикатрих **Кикатрихский котлован **Нордаскийский блокпост *Даска **Станция Кёрникс **Провал Фосио **Туманный лес **Станция чокобо Уиз **Каутесский Диск **Арахеольская крепость **Башня Кослмарка **Даурелльские пещеры *Клейн **Лесталлум **Старый Лесталлум **Каэмский мыс **Штаб-квартира Мельдачио **Грейширский грот **Гора Раватог **Мальмаламская чаща **Весперпул ***Мирлвуд ***Стейлиффская роща **Питиосские руины *Галад Кондинент Аккордо *Аккордо **Альтиссия Имперский континент *Нифльхейм **Суккарп ***Магна Форция ***Калькано ***Картаника ****Фодина-Кестино ***Арсенал Хаулхекс **Эусчьелло **Вольюп ***Разлом Гороваса **Уэльтам ***Столица империи Гралея ****Крепость Зегнавт *Тенебра **Пицтала ***Палия **Ульваат ***Зольдара Хендж *Южное море Океаны *Сиджилльский океан Древние локации *Сольхейм Создание и разработка На раннем этапе разработки, до того как были придуманы каменные арки, команда создала глиняную модель мира. Этот макет предопределил арочную схему и стал основой для создания настоящей карты мира. Изначальная карта помогла оценить, где лучше проложить дороги для перемещения на автомобиле, какие области игрокам будет будет логично исследовать, где должны пройти пути поезда, поездка на котором уже была запланирована как часть игры. Она также помогла понять, какие технологии нужны будут для создания всех деталей карты мира.Final Fantasy XV Interview: Director Talks Improvement, Frame Rate, Map, DLC, Weapons and Much More опубликовано на Dualshockers Сложнее всего было решить, станет ли Final Fantasy XV игрой с открытым миром. Некоторые разработчики жестко высказывались против такой возможности, считая, что в таком случае игра будет казаться пустой. Режиссер Хадзиме Табата считал, что, выход RPG без открытого мира в 2016 году вызовет у игроков недоумение, особенно учитывая, что путешествие занимает в игре большое место. Сюжет остается линейным, но рассказан он в открытом мире.Uncovered: 4Gamer interview translation (interview with Tabata-san and Nozue-san) опубликовано на A Bit Of Laughter '' - картина Ёситаки Амано.]] Поначалу разработчики не были уверены в свой способности создать игру с открытым миром. Табата объяснил, что не будет ничего страшного, если мир будет пустоват, и привел Shadow of the Colossus как пример игры, где открытый мир не переполнен контентом. Некоторые сотрудники сравнивали сою игру с Grand Theft Auto и Red Dead Redemption и переживали, что не смогут сделать нечто подобное, но постепенно, вместе с опытом использования технологий, они обрели уверенность в своих силах. На поздних этапах разработки Табата говорил, что глядя на то, как другие разработчики работают с открытым миром, он видел, что они привлекали все больше людей к работе на финальных этапах, но сам Табата не мог предвидеть подобное, потому что это был его первый опыт подобной работы. Это было одной из причин того, что релиз игры был отложен на два месяца. Разработчики стремились сделать так, чтобы исследование мира стало важной частью игрового опыта. Они хотели создать у игроков впечатление сходное с тем, какое появляется при посещении другой страны - желание узнать, что можно найти, если заглянуть за угол.The secret history of Final Fantasy 15 revealed as director Hajime Tabata bares all опубликовано на Trusted Reviews Табата также хотел, чтобы переход между частью игры с открытым миром миром и линейной был более гладким. Это вылилось в различие между тем когда новички и ветераны серии бросают игру. Большинство фанатов серии, бросают ее на 13 главе, большинство новичков - когда игра становится линейной.Final Fantasy XV: One Year Later опубликовано на Game Informer Галерея Eos-Omen-FFXV.png|Пейзаж в Omen. War-Omen-FFXV.png|Пейзаж в Omen. Desert-Omen-FFXV.png|Пейзаж в Omen. Eos-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Концепт-арт. Wasteland-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Концепт-арт. Coast-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Концепт-арт. Rocky-Valley-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Концепт-арт. Model of Eos in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|Модель в Эпизоде Ардин. Этимология и символизм В греческой мифологии Эос - богиня зари. Рассвет - важная тема Final Fantasy XV. Иногда Эос называют "звездой", хотя с точки зрения астрономии он ей не является. Наименование "звезда" может быть отражать связь мира с Кристаллом и его светом, поскольку говорится, Кристалл хранит "душу звезды". Это может быть отсылкой к ранним играм серии Final Fantasy, где Кристалл представляет жизненную силу планеты или жизненную силу всей вселенной. Также возвращение душ в кристалл планеты представляет собой форму посмертия. Интересные факты *В Эосе правостороннее движение. Несмотря на это стрелки, которые можно видеть на дорогах рядом с Цитаделью, направлены по часовой стрелке. **Когда Ноктис с товарищами возвращаются в Инсомнию в конце Final Fantasy XV, стрелок уже нет. *Складывается впечатление, что в Эосе используется язык, который понимают все жители, хотя в разных регионах могут быть разные акценты (заметно в английской версии игры). Тем не менее языки, использующиеся в надписях и письменных объявлениях, различны в разных регионах: в Инсомнии немало надписей на японском, в Альтиссии и Картанике - на итальянском, в Тенебре - на французском, в Гралее - на латыни. Особенно заметно это в названиях гостиниц: в Картанике она называется "Вагони Альберго ди Картаника", в Тенебре - "Ру де Репо", в Гралее - "Дормиториум Мерсенариорум". *В Эосе богатый животный мир, но в последнее время животные быстро мутируют, на что обращают внимание Охотники, которые все чаще встречают более агрессивных особей, и биолог Сания Йигр, изучающая мутации лягушек. Примечания en:Eos (Final Fantasy XV) Категория:Миры Категория:Локации Final Fantasy XV